


What Changed

by aj_linguistik



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Asuna takes one look at Kirito and is thirsty, Bathing/Washing, Canon Compliant, F/M, Groping, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Missionary Position, Muscles, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Nudity, One Shot, Post sex cuddles, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla, War of Underworld Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_linguistik/pseuds/aj_linguistik
Summary: It's their first night alone together in the Underworld, and Asuna is tired. She wants to just sink into the bed and cuddle up beside Kirito for the first time in what feels like ages. But after he returns from the bath, she noticed something major has changed about her fiance: his physique.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	What Changed

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this is the first time I've ever decided to slap an E on a fic. I'm not sure if this quite counts, but since there was actual sex happening, I put the E. This idea was SUPPOSED TO BE a joke from my server about a #KiriAsu tag in Japanese being auto-translated to #Kiri Ass. But...I think I just had some feelings about that post-war first glance at how UW changed Kirito physically and what her reaction would be to that. So. Have fun don't be too harsh with your critiques, this is baby's first sex scene! xD

“We’ll be arranging rooms for you in the cathedral, of course.”

The comment came from Fanatio Synthesis Two, one of the senior knights she’d met amidst the war. In all of these post-war proceedings, Asuna found herself uncharacteristically unable to focus on details like this. She was exhausted for more reasons than one. It had been both a physically and emotionally heavy day despite the success in battle lifting the Underworld residents’ spirits. She’d been forced to make a decision that left her trapped in this world for two hundred years. As much as she loved Kirito and was determined to stay by his side, she still had to admit to herself that it hurt.

To her right, Kirito cleared his throat. Fanatio turned around and gave him a curious look. He reached over and grasped Asuna’s hand in his, squeezing it gently. He smiled over at the senior knight and then turned to smile at Asuna. His eyes betrayed tired worry, yet they still managed to smile at her. There was a bit of gratefulness in those uncertain irises.

“If it’s all the same to you, Lady Fanatio,” he said, “I would like to share living space with my wife.”

For a moment, Fanatio seemed to squint at him, perhaps thinking about the fact that in this world, they weren’t legally wed. Or perhaps it was that he’d never introduced Asuna as such before. She was impossible for Asuna to read. But the woman smiled and nodded her head.

“Understood,” she said. “I’ll make sure to let your temporary lodging hosts know that you’ll be sharing a bed.”

Asuna felt heat rush to her cheeks. It felt like ages since she’d been able to fall asleep by Kirito’s side. As Fanatio droned on about where they’d be staying for the night and filling them in on where they would need to be tomorrow and at what times, she felt her mind drifting ahead in time to the part where she could sink down into the bed, with Kirito snoring by her side. Her mother would never permit her to mentally wander like this when talking to someone so important, but her mother also didn’t understand the fatigue of a battle for one’s life.

She found herself finally being pulled back into the conversation when they arrived at a fine hotel in West Centoria. She knew that was where they were because she’d heard Fanatio mention it in passing. They checked into the hotel, and the Integrity Knight led them up to a room after adjusting the stay to only include the one suite. She passed off the key to the room to Kirito, bade them both a goodnight, and suddenly, Asuna was alone in the suite with Kirito. She blinked over at him as he abruptly yanked off his outer coat and tossed it in a chair. He let out a big breath and turned around to face her.

“I thought we’d never be alone,” he said.

Smiling, he walked over to her and did the one thing he’d probably been politely holding back on since they’d sealed their fate to remain inside of the STL—he wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close, and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. Normally, she’d chide him for being so bold with the door cracked open like it was, but she understood his eagerness and desperation. He’d spent two and half years in this world with no one he knew.

She felt hot tears start to spill down his cheeks as they kissed. How his heart must have longed to even just see or hear her! She returned his embrace and gently rubbed his back. The way he clung to her felt like he was scared she would fade into nothingness if she let go. Asuna felt quite the same about it—not that long ago, his heart had stopped, and the doctors had said he might never regain consciousness. Her grip must have felt tight to him as well.

As he gently pulled his lips away from hers, his hands let go of her waist and reached up to cup her face. She opened her eyes, which were now a bit blurry, and saw him gazing at her, his face wet with tears, yet smiling so much that she wondered if his cheeks hurt. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and choked on a sob. She reached up with one hand and wiped tears off of his cheek.

“It’s been a long couple of years, hasn’t it, Kirito-kun?” she asked.

He swallowed and nodded. She pulled him back into a hug and pulled his head into her shoulder.

“I’m here now,” she said. “You don’t have to be alone.”

Kirito drew in a deep breath and then pulled away from her. She couldn’t help but really take in his height difference between here and the real world. Before, he’d been a little taller than her, but now, he’d certainly gained a few centimeters. He leaned in once more and planted another kiss on her lips. She reached up and put her hand on his chest, smiling as their lips parted.

“How about we go get cleaned up?” she suggested. “And then we can rest here, side by side like we used to do in our home on Floor 22.”

He nodded.

“That sounds nice,” he mumbled, his lips turning upwards a little.

She smiled back at him and patted his cheek before turning to the door once more. They made their way to the baths, which Kirito told her should work like a bathhouse. She was overjoyed to know something so familiar would appear here in the Underworld. As expected, the men’s and women’s baths were separated, so they shared a quick parting kiss and promised one another that they’d be out soon.

At this late hour, the bath traffic was low. Asuna was relieved by her good luck. She stripped off her clothing and stepped into the steaming bath water. She let out a sigh of relief as she sank down into the water. She knew she shouldn’t take too long, but it was her first bath in the Underworld. She wanted to sit and savor the experience for as long as she could. The water felt so real she almost wondered for a moment if she wasn’t back in Japan, sinking into the bath after a stressful dive.

She patted her cheeks to wake herself up and she set about cleaning herself off. She’d noticed that it didn’t take much to clean the sweat, dirt, and blood off of herself as she bathed. It was a small thing that reminded her that she was diving into a virtual world. All she had to do was rub a soapy cloth over herself and then she was good to go. Sad to leave the bath behind, but all the more eager to return to Kirito’s side, she slipped out of the bath, wrapped up in a towel, snatched up her clothing, and then headed back to the room.

When she arrived, she noticed that Kirito hadn’t returned yet. She took the liberty of wandering around, searching for night clothes. She chided herself for not listening earlier. Fortunately for her, the night clothes were stored in one of the drawers of the dresser in the room. She slipped them out, pulled them on, and then put her hair up in the towel to help it dry faster. She glanced around the room, searching for a mirror, only to realize there wasn’t one. She’d have to ask Kirito about that later. For a high-end hotel, it was odd to lack something so basic.

The door opened behind her. She straightened up and smoothed down her clothing before she turned around to greet her fiancé.

“There you are, Kiri—”

The words caught in her throat.

“Hey, Asuna,” he said, smiling and closing the door behind him. “Did you enjoy your bath? I seem to remember you taking much longer baths back in SAO.”

She couldn’t properly think straight to respond to his jab. Kirito had reentered the room with the towel just around his waist and his top completely bare. He tossed his clothes down and then stopped to stare back at her. She must have been making a face, because he tilted his head to the side and frowned at her.

“Is something wrong?” he asked.

Wrong wasn’t the word she would use for this situation. Different, she might say. She hadn’t considered that height wasn’t the only thing that would change about Kirito in this world. The shirtless man before her now boasted rather impressive muscles. His biceps looked well-worked from the practice of swinging a sword. His pecs and abs were well-defined and led her eyes down to the distinct V-shape of his hips. In the light of the lamps, his damp body glistened, accentuating every curve of his musculature. Her eyes instinctively dropped down to look at his bare legs, which poked out from under the towel, also hinting at some muscle growth.

“N-no,” she stammered. “Nothing at all.”

The room felt a bit hotter. Kirito shrugged and then turned his back to her as he reached for sleepwear. Another assault on her eyes faced her now—the muscles in his back practically rippling as he moved. He pulled out a pair of sleep shorts and set them on the dresser, and then his hands grasped the towel at his waist and promptly removed it. He had no reason to feel shy with Asuna, after all.

But this was the one that surely affected her the most. She couldn’t help but stare. She’d been curious as soon as she’d seen his abs about the state of these particular muscles. Her face flushed a bit red as she took in the view. There was no denying any of this at all. The hard work he’d put in to master the sword in this world had physically changed him, and everything she saw now confirmed it. She cleared her throat as she thought of how to proceed from here, still distracted by one very prominent detail.

Kirito now had a more appealing ass than before.

A part of her felt a little bad for thinking it. It wasn’t that beforehand his ass _hadn’t_ been appealing, but now it was even more so. It matched the rest of his now well-toned body. It made sense that if his other muscles had improved, then so, too, should his ass. Kirito picked up the shorts and moved to slip them on. Asuna threw up her hands to stop him.

“W-wait!” she exclaimed.

He lifted his gaze to focus on her instead of the shorts. He tilted his head again.

“Really, is everything okay, Asuna?” he asked.

She swallowed, unsure of how to verbalize what was going through her head. Everything she thought up sounded crude and unlike her. Curse her racing thoughts as her eyes danced around, taking in every inch of his smooth, built figure. She finally shook her head, deciding against speaking at all. Despite her fatigue, she had to express her desires in a way that spoke louder than words.

Asuna reached up to her top and grasped the strings that tied it together. She pulled them off slowly, feeling her cheeks heat up once more. She saw Kirito’s face flush red as he put the dots together. He was definitely on the same page as her when her top was pulled completely off. For a brief moment, she noticed his eyes were resting on her bare breasts. Her first thought was to shyly cover them, but she drew in a deep breath. She had to be calm. She’d done this before. She’d done this before with him.

She crossed the space between them, pulling the towel off of her head, and reached out her hands to hesitantly run them over his bare skin. The curve of his muscles felt so pleasing to the touch. Asuna allowed herself the pleasure of rubbing her hands over his arms, his chest, and his stomach. Kirito cautiously put out a hand to her, clearly fighting the urge to immediately touch her breast. She smiled at him, took his hand, and placed it on her naked breast.

“You have changed,” she whispered, slipping a hand down to press it against his ass.

He laughed awkwardly.

“In what way?” he asked.

She smiled at him. She couldn’t resist herself any longer. She pressed her naked chest against his and pressed her lips against his neck, just under his jawline. At first, just a gentle kiss. She’d make sure to go further in a moment. For now, she was just enjoying the feeling of his body against hers. She firmly grasped his ass, then leaned back with an innocent smile.

“You’ve just grown up a bit,” she whispered.

His cheeks were still burning. He opened his mouth to say something when she pulled one hand to the front and ran one finger down his stomach and into the crease of his hip. He sounded as if he were trying to hold in a noise. Asuna laughed and let go of him to grab his hands and place them at the waistline of her pants. He clumsily fumbled with pulling them off of her as they stepped over towards the bed.

“You locked the door, right?” she asked.

He swallowed, glanced over at the door, stared hard at it for a moment, and then the lock closed with a satisfying click. He turned back to Asuna with a sheepish grin, then laughed as she shook her head. He then used the same trick to dim the lights in the room hands-free.

She sank back into the sheets of the bed, gazing up at him as he hovered over her. Asuna reached up and caressed his cheek. He leaned forward to kiss her fully on the lips, this time with a lot more tongue than with the kisses they’d exchanged before. She felt their tongues brush against one another, exchanging digital data that felt so real her heart started to race.

Asuna lifted her knee and rubbed it against the inside of his leg. Kirito let out a slight moan. She lifted her head up and started to nibble at the base of his jawline. She felt him grasp the sheets on either side of her a little more firmly. He let go of one side, still flawlessly holding himself up, and slipped his hand down to stroke the inside of her leg. She shuddered with pleasure and let out a moan of her own.

“May I?” he whispered, running his finger along her inner thigh at her crotch.

She nodded and hummed her consent. Even now, he was ever the gentleman about this. Not all of him had changed. She pulled her mouth away from his neck as he proceeded to finger her, and she gasped as her body surged with ecstasy. Any other VR world couldn’t recreate this feeling this way—she had to admit the power of the STL in such a moment.

Asuna thought he seemed a tad nervous throughout the foreplay. She had to remind herself that it had been two and a half years for him. He was doubting himself, likely thinking he was out of practice. But his hands knew her body intimately, like it was sewn into his DNA carefully, just as she knew his.

For his nervousness, though, she worked with him. She made sure to position him properly to reassure him that he was doing it right after all of this time. Once they’d made it over that hump, she wrapped her arms around him, yet again drinking up his muscles with her fingertips, and then let out another gasp as he thrusted. She dug her fingertips into his skin, intoxicated by the sensation of his muscled body pressing against hers mixed with the rush of blood through her body.

Kirito finally released the tension he’d clearly been holding in in the form of a scream. She felt him relax a little. She reached up and clutched his back between his shoulders. His muscles were moist with sweat again, and she could hear him panting in her ear. She wondered if her breaths were just as loud to him. He lifted his head and smiled at her, reaching over to caress her cheek. She could sense how tired he was. She knew he’d ask if she wanted more, though, so she shook her head.

“Just lay here with me,” she whispered.

Nodding, he pulled out and they quietly checked the bed. They didn’t feel horrendously messy at the moment, so they both caved and sank into the bed. The two lay there naked in the darkness, pressed up against one another and taking deep breaths. No words needed to be exchanged now. After their moment of silence, though, Asuna broke it as she stroked his chest.

“Even though your looks have changed quite a bit,” she said, “you’re still my Kirito-kun.”

He nodded and kissed her on the cheek, then reached around her to stroke her spine.

“I missed you so much, Asuna,” he said. “Thank you.”

She smiled and nuzzled up against him. His body was warm and despite the sweat, it felt comfortable to her. She slipped one leg between his and drew in a deep sigh as she settled into this position, intent on falling asleep in his arms. She listened to the sound of him breathing, and then she pressed her ear against his chest to listen to his heart. It sounded strong and excited, beating like a racing train in his chest. She hummed happily.

“I love you very much,” she said.

He nodded lazily.

“I love you, too,” he mumbled.

With their feelings put into words, the lovers from the outside world finally submitted to sleep; one, overjoyed that his beloved had chosen to spend this eternity with him, and the other, comforted by knowing that the man she’d fallen for hadn’t changed a single bit in heart.


End file.
